Legend of the Lizalfo
by mastersmith
Summary: Discontinued as of three years ago. Sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic. I already have a metroid fic going but I'm not sure I will continue it. I've liked the zelda games ever since I played ocarina of time which was one of the games that first got me into video games. So I decided to write a zelda fic. I don't know if this is any good but please review and tell me what you think of the story. Don't be afraid to criticize my story if you find something you don't like. Criticism alerts me to ways I can improve my writing so it's actually appreciated. Just don't get carried away with it.**

The light green lizalfo named Tokay grunted and pulled himself up out of the hole. It was so good to feel the warm air on it's skin. The golden sun filled him with awe. This was only the third time he'd seen a sight such as the sun thanks to the mean humans driving him back under the earth. He flexed his clawed toes, feeling the soft grass under his feet. He looked about taking in the beautiful scenery and adjusted his armor. It was so nice on the surface. Unfortunately his kind weren't welcome there. Greedy humans. He would help fix them. Soon the surface would belong to the lizalfos! Him and his offspring would bask in the glory of the brightly lit surface for infinite generations with the humans under their feet. The humans would pay for their arrogance and greed!

He looked about him and saw that at least twenty other lizalfos were already with him. General Tozor stood tall with the sunlight glinting off of his silver armor. He lifted his black, serrated blade and pointed across the expanse of the green field and toward the small village about a mile off.

"First of many! For the children of our children we will all kill as we will." The other gathered lizalfos responded by clashing their weapons and then they charged. They were swift and strong. Their legs would not tire and their ready feet quickly took them to the village.

Tokay breathed in the pleasing smells of the village. Mm, someone was having a barbecue. He immediately identified the scent of cooked chicken. Tokay marked this in his memory. Chicken was a rare delicacy when one lives underground and he would not pass up this opportunity. He was brought back to reality by Tozor screaming profanities into his ear. "Sorry, sir." He fell back in line with the posse and joined his other comrades in running into the village square. The area was crowded with large, brick houses and people going about their business, mostly conversing and bargaining with the visiting merchants. These humans were caught entirely by surprise and began to panic, running in all directions and screaming. This would be easy. Tozor began the attack by plunging his sword through one old man. The man gasped, clutching his stomach and fell over.

Seeing this, the other people surrendered or began running away.

"Very well!", stated Tozor in a rough voice, "Your village will have the honor of being our slaves. Provide us with weapons and food and you will live. I can be very merciful if respected."

A hush went over all the town. At this point a small boy began crying. His mother picked him up and whispered to him.

"Shut up that baby!", shouted Tozor.

The woman's eyes opened wide with shock, not knowing what to do. The baby continued crying.

"Give me that thing!", said Tozor reaching for the baby. The woman screamed and ran away.

One blue-bellied lizalfo volunteered, "I'll catch her, then we can eat the baby!" He ran after her. Tozor shook his head. He would have to discipline his men later that day. He did not need people hunting him down because his men did stupid things. Tokay was watching the scene and saw a shadow growing over Tozor.

"Watch out!", he cried. But it was too late. A high pitched scream filled the air and a small being dressed in green landed from on top of a tall house. He used the speed of his fall to bring down his sword and slice through Tozor's helmet and into his head. Green blood shot out and drenched the surrounding area.

Tokay was surprised and dread washed over him. The being was a small boy perhaps 11 years old. How could he bring down their great general? Before any of his comrades could react the boy threw down a glowing pellet. Everything around him was engulfed in a ball of fire. Tokay could hear the screams of his friends writhing in pain. While they were still on fire the boy placed his right foot forward then spun in a circle on his left foot, swinging his sword. This beheaded five lizalfos, some of them Tokay knew.

"Uhohs", Tokay said to himself and ran while the others fought the green boy. He hid behind a crate and was soon joined by Rhineclane whom he knew.

"What is that?", panted Tokay, holding his shaking hand.

"I thought it was just a myth but that is the link. I have heard the surfacers speak of him. Anything that fights him dies.", hissed Rhineclane.

"You've been with the surfacers."

"Yes, now is not the time. Quiet yer trap." Tokay lifted his head and peered over the edge of the crate. Some thirty yards away the massacre raged on. One lizalfo swept a claw at link which he back-flipped to avoid. He nearly fell to another lizalfo but he rolled and somehow ended up behind it. The lizalfo didn't have time to ponder how this happened before a sword went through his neck and he began to gurgle blood.

The lizalfos had turned around and began their assault once more but Link threw down a nut which burst into a blinding flash of light. Link made quick work of three of them while they couldn't see. The others roared in anger and charged Link but he blocked all their blows with his sword and shield. They finally had him backed into a corner against a building and saw that he was tiring. One lizalfo cheered as it's sword cut into Link's right arm and he dropped his shield.

They were about to descend upon him with their weapons, thinking the fight was about over. Before they could enjoy such a great victory they were interrupted by more assailants. It wasn't fair. Just when they were about to enjoy their kill. Two Hylian soldiers in full armor came up behind them and stabbed at their backs, killing several of them. The remaining lizalfos turned and hammered away at the soldiers denting their armor, and beating them into the ground. Their metal armor made horrible creaking noises as it bent in unnatural ways. It was then that a cheer erupted among the observing villagers. This couldn't be good.

One lizalfo shrieked like a girl when he turned around and saw that Link had risen from his position on the ground and was running at him with a large purple and green sword. He had never seen a boy wield a sword so huge. It was unnatural. The sword cut him into two pieces along his middle and then the boy charged for the others. They braced themselves for the approaching death-bringer but he dug his sword into the ground and vaulted clear over them. They turned around and were instantly greeted by a swinging sword which sliced through them all as if they were air.

Back with Tokay and Rhineclane

"I says it's time to leave.", said Rhineclane. Tokay nodded in agreement. They then both took off into the field, running through the gate and away from the town. Tokay looked behind him and to his horror the green monster boy was chasing them, his sword sheathed but with his hand poised to draw it once he was close enough.

"Er, run faster." Tokay then got an idea he thought was pretty brilliant. They could split up. He then started slightly to the left while running and veered away from Rhineclane. Maybe Link would chase down RhineClane and that would give him time to make his escape. To his dismay Link was chasing after him. Rhineclane pushed his legs as hard as he could manage and he felt like he was actually losing Link. He looked back and saw that Link was standing still fishing around in his pockets and then pulling out some kind of musical wind instrument. This was about 200 feet behind him.

What was he doing? Well Tokay didn't want to stay and find out so he continued running for the bridge in the distance. He could see the bridge getting closer and a little beyond that was a forest. Surely he could hide and lose Link there. He looked back once he heard the whinny of a horse. There was Link closing in on him fast riding a young horse. Seeing them gave him a sense of dread and hopelessness. The horse galloped along mightily, kicking up dust and snorting as it pushed itself faster and faster. It looked eager to trample him. On it's back was Link holding on with one hand and with a deadly glare in his young eyes. His cap flowed in the wind like the banner of a dark army.

"Hiyah!!!" The horse went faster with each cry of the fierce warrior. Tokay could now feel the warm air from the horse snorting on his back. The galloping stopped. Yes. He was being let go!. He was wrong. A whistling sound accompanied the arrow which embedded itself in his back. He grabbed at the tail of the arrow and pulled but it wouldn't come out. The pain only intensified and spread. Tokay then felt faint and his vision began to go dark. In his blindness he still ran and he stumbled over something hard. He felt air rushing past him and wasn't sure what was happening.

When his vision returned he saw a river rushing at him. He must have missed the bridge and fallen off into the canyon. He flailed his clawed arms and his tail, desperate to find something to grab onto but there was nothing. The raging water raced toward him and greeted his face and his body with a horrible stinging sensation.

"Oh crud."

"Pain."


	2. Chapter 2

Link crept through the meadow, sticking to areas covered in foliage. Link rounded a tree and stopped himself from gasping as he almost ran into a castle guard. The guard stood there, leaning on a spear for support, seeming unaware of Link's presence. Link waved his arms in circular motions and saw that he still didn't have the guard's attention. Another guard walked up next to the guard, his armor making horrible clanking sound's.

The new guard spoke, "Hey, John."

He then paused before yelling, "Boy, there's a boy in the garden!" The first guard looked over to Link and gazed through him for a moment before lifting the visor of his helmet.

"Hey, there sure is. Didn't see him through that dang visor. Hey, you green boy, you shouldn't be in the garden. Don't you see the signs?" The guard pointed to a row of wooden signs threatening trespassers with everything from small fines to death. Link smiled then took off at a sprint laughing at the guards. He looked back and heard them cursing at him while running. The geezers couldn't possibly match his speed even if they weren't weighed down by 90 pounds of armor. Link had soon lost the guards and found himself in the courtyard. This was his usual meeting spot with Zelda. She wasn't icky like the other girls. Link sighed, seeing that she wasn't there. He was about to go looking through the castle, when the door opened and Zelda stepped out.

"I knew you would be here and I know why you're here.", stated Zelda with downcast eyes.

Link blinked and scratched the back of his head, "But, how did you know?" Zelda walked closer.

"I had a dream last night. In my dream you left on a very long journey..."

"Wow, another dream, that's kind of creepy. Some of your dreams tell me what I'm going to do before I know it."

"Wait, there's more. If you go there will be horrible hardships for you."

"I had a feeling. This is something I have to do though. Let's change the subject.", said Link looking at Zelda's eyes.

"O.k. then, what did you do today?"

"Oh, I fought lizalfos and did a lot of walking. You?"

"I had to attend a boring meeting with these diplomats. They're all old and stupid." "I know how that is.", said Link, chuckling.

"Oh, no, you don't.", argued Zelda, shaking her head. They continued talking for over an hour.

Link looked up at the sun and squinted. "Wow, I should probably get going before night comes."

"But why?", protested Zelda while chuckling at an earlier joke at the same time.

"I have to find Navi. This has been bothering me too long."

"Oh, fine. I have to give you something before you go."

"What is it?" Zelda pulled a a blue ocarina out of a pocket in her overly fancy dress.

"Hey, that's the ocarina of time. You sure you want to give it away?"

"Yes, I am, you'll have more need for it than I will."

"Thank you.", said Link, taking the ocarina from her and inspecting it's blue shine. Zelda blushed as their hands brushed. She was relieved to see that Link didn't notice.

Zelda asked, "Hey, Link do you remember the song of time?", to Link's dismay.

"Uh, no I don't".

"Mm-hm, you haven't been practicing, have you?", questioned Zelda with her hands on her hips.

"Link, you promised." Zelda looked at the ground and pouted.

"Oh, fine, I'll start practicing again."

"Yay.", proclaimed Zelda jumping up and down. She pulled the ocarina back out of Link's hands and he looked confused. I want you to remember the song of time before you go. She put the instrument to her lips and played the song. The notes were loud and clear. They filled the courtyard. Zelda then handed the ocarina back to Link.

"You try it." Link brushed off the ocarina with the front of his tunic then began to play. He messed up on a few notes and played it off beat but he did finish the song.

"See." Zelda smiled, "Good, I want you to remember me whenever you play the song. I'll do the same." Link got a weird look on his face.

"Man, I'll never understand girls, especially you."

"Hey!", said Zelda punching him in the shoulder, playfully.

"O.k., well, I gotta go.", repeated Link. "Bye." Link then turned around to walk through the courtyard and past the oblivious guards.

Din shuddered as she looked down on Hyrule from atop a cloud. She could sense evil brewing across the land, especially around Death Mountain. Farore walked up behind her.

"What's wrong, sister?"

"Don't you notice? Something very wrong is going on in Hyrule. Monsters are gathering and there is an evil aura."

"Yeah, I felt that, but I thought it was just my imagination." She pulled at a tuft of her green hair and sighed.

"Well, if it's anything serious, Link can handle it. He is the hero of Time after all, and he defeated that Ganan not too long ago. I wonder where he is?"

"Yeah, you're right, it's nothing to worry about as long as Link is around. That was a good idea, coming up with the master sword and the temple of Time.", responded Din.

Farore thought out loud, "I wonder where he is? Nayru!" She called out and before long there was a puff of smoke and Nayru appeared.

She rubbed her eyes and grumbled, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Sorry if I woke you up? I need you to find Link. We may have need of him."

"Yeah, fine." Nayru then opened the large leather bound book she was carrying. She flipped through the pages and skimmed with her finger.

"What, this can't be right.", she said slightly shocked and with a concerned look on her face.

"What is it? Something wrong?", questioned Din. This also captured Farore's attention and she took a break from looking down on the earth.

"Well, this is strange, but according to my senses, the hero isn't anywhere in Hyrule."

Farore shrieked, "What, how's that even possible, where else could he be?"

"I'm not sure. He's not dead. If he was I would know. The only thing I can think of is that he would be in one of the lands outside Hyrule."

"So, what do we do now?", asked Din, her eyes wide open.

"There's not much we can do. The lands outside, and the other dimensions, they belong to the other gods. He's in their hands now. We'll just have to find some other way to deal with this evil."

Meanwhile...

Tokay awoke once more. He had swam ashore after nearly dying to the raging river. He had been sleeping on and off ever since. The lizalfo closed his eyes and thought some more.

"Hm, maybe I should give up this marauding and attacking villages. It never turns out well.", he thought to himself. He recollected his thoughts and remembered what had happened the last three times. Every time he joined a band of fellow lizalfos it turned out like this. They always invaded some town, gloated, and then were defeated by a hero, some soldiers or some other hostile force. They were even defeated by a band of moblins that were also interested in the same town on one occasion. All considered, he was very lucky to be alive. He always escaped and barely survived while his comrades died. He supposed that this could be something to be ashamed of but decided that such thought would only lead to depression.

Tokay opened his eyes once more and saw something very bad. Strangely there was a dark robed, hooded figure carrying a sword in one pale hand, and a metal pale in the other. The figure was sneaking forward but when it saw that the lizalfo was awake it charged forward. While screaming, Tokay barely managed to roll out of the way while a sword struck the ground three inches from his head. He propelled himself upward onto his feet using his muscular tail and hissed. The figure backed away, trembling a little then stilled itself. Tokay observed this, sizing up the hooded human-like entity. He could tell by the figure's movements that it was not a very skilled fighter. He would not run this time like he did from Link. The hooded being then swung madly, trying to slash at Tokay. Tokay picked up a fallen tree branch and parried the blows. He then bashed the being on the head several times. This got several grunts of pain out of it but it didn't relent. The being struck out once more with its blade and Tokay had to block it with his left hand. The rusty blade dug into his scaled palm and Tokay screamed out some incomprehensible profanities. Strangely after this the being just turned around and ran, its cloak flowing behind it. Tokay just stood there for a second not sure what to do.

His injured hand throbbed in pain and he boiled in anger. He screamed after the being which was now at least 30 yards away.

"Hey, gets back here you pale freak!", yelled the lizalfo before taking off in chase, totally unaware of where the chase would lead him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I haven't updated this in some time. Here's the third chapter. I wrote part of it, forgot about it for about a month, and just remembered to finish it. Hopefully this is good enough for someone to get enjoyment out of reading it. As a warning, I may be changing the rating to m eventually. I have different ideas and the rating will ultimately be dictated by which ideas I incorporate into the story. Oh, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story so far. I like reviews.**

Tokay panted, being slightly out of breath. He had been chasing after the cloaked man for at least 20 minutes now. The man was slowly getting farther away and it was getting dark out as the sun set. Tokay weaved in between the trees and tried to keep focused on the man who was occasionally obscured by the hill covered landscape. Tokay then noticed something strange in the distance. Barely visible, next to a large stone wall, stood a group of at least twenty people. Tokay figured that they could not see him and continued his chase. Soon enough the fleeing figure came to a stop upon reaching the group. Tokay raced forward while watching the figure make wide motions with its arms. Tokay hid behind and old dead tree and tried to listen. He figured that with their weak human eyes they hadn't seen him. He closed his eyes and focused on the sounds.

It took him a few seconds to adjust to their human accents before he could catch what they were saying.

"What do you want me to do? I don't know how to fight giant lizards.", came the raspy voice of the man he had been chasing. Another voice answered, "I don't know what to do with you, can't even take on a lizalfo, well, did you manage to get any blood?" This voice was deep and calm, yet there seemed to be something wrong with it. "Uh, actually, there is a little on my sword. I managed to cut it before I ran." Tokay shivered upon hearing this. What did these people want with his blood. He refocused on the conversation. "It will have to do. Well, we must hurry. We have a princess to kidnap." Tokay recognized that word, "princess" If he recalled correctly it referred to a female who wears fancy dresses. Tokay shook his head. This made no sense to him. He heard some cheers and the sound of footsteps. He opened his eyes and saw them walking away, along the wall. Tokay couldn't very well let them get away and besides these strange events had piqued his curiosity. He crouched low and shuffled along some distance behind the cloaked group. Occasionally one of them would let off some kind of crazy laugh.

All this time Tokay was cursing the cold. "Damn, how do the humans stand it up here at night?", he whispered to himself. The cold, dry wind blew across his scales once more and he wrapped his arms around himself. He placed his hands over his ears and mumbled. To a human he would appear to be holding the sides of his head. His ears weren't exactly visible on the outside but they were there nonetheless and he could still hear every incessant and irritating noise. Those surface crickets wouldn't shut up. He made a habit of stepping on any bugs he came across.

Something up ahead caught his interest. There was a break in the long stone wall and the cloaked freaks were stepping into the crack and disappearing. Tokay walked up to it and hesitated. There was no way of telling what could be in this tunnel. There could be monsters, people with sharp weapons, anything. He took in a deep breath and stepped into the bleak tunnel. The first thing he noticed was the darkness. The darkness was so black he could barely see, even with his excellent lizalfo vision. Tokay could barely see the group up ahead. They had lit torches and the orange flames cast strange shapes and shadows on the uneven walls. Tokay continued along running his right claws across the wall and squinting at the faint outlines of the tunnel. He could make out a rock here and some skeletal remains there but he kept nearly tripping over on unseen objects. He followed the maniacs for what seemed to be forever listening to everything they talked about and they talked about everything. The cloaked figures talked about bizarre rituals, about bringing back Ganon, what they had eaten that morning, their sex lives, crazy magical spells, and even something about some bright future where they would rule the world and no one would ever make fun of them again. Tokay was beginning to bore of this when he saw a faint light up ahead. Unless his eyes were deceiving him, the tunnel was actually coming to an end.

The cloaked freaks hushed their voices and disappeared into the light. Tokay rushed forward and his eyes adjusted allowing him to see outside the tunnel. He could see flowers of every color and stone walls. It appeared to be some kind of garden in a courtyard. Tokay poked his head out of the tunnel and peeked around. He realized with dread that this was a castle. He cursed himself for being led here. It was a commonly known fact that most castle dwellers, especially soldiers, had a policy of killing lizalfos on sight. He heard a loud, horrible noise like a tree falling on a house. Tokay looked up to see the people pounding on a large oak door and one of the men was even ramming into it full speed over and over. Tokay chuckled. He could tell by the size of the bolts that it wasn't going to break that way. The one with the deep and calm voice spoke, "You have magic powers, morons." His followers stared blankly. "Guess I'll have to break it myself.", he grumbled. Tokay had a feeling that this was the leader of the incompetent brigade. The leader chanted some strange incantation and his hands began to radiate an orange glow. Tokay nearly jumped out of his skin as the man thrust his glowing fists forward and the great door simply burst into a million tiny splinters which fell to the earth and then caught fire, burning up completely. All that was left was a thin layer of white ash. The group cheered, drew some wicked, curved swords and charged into the castle.

Tokay didn't like where this situation was going. Reluctantly he turned around and ducked to go back into the cave. Unfortunately before he could disappear into the cave he heard screams of agony and the sounds of clanging swords. He spun around to see at least five of the cloaked people running in his direction with what he assumed were castle guards behind them. One of them was even carrying a struggling human girl. He gasped and pulled out his bloody sword but the cloaked freaks didn't hesitate. They only pointed their swords in his direction. He dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding a swinging blade from the first man. He jumped back into the fight spinning his sword through the air. His blade sunk into the man's head and he fell to the ground. Tokay made a low noise in his throat and yanked the sword out of the man's head and then had to crouch to avoid an axe flying at his face. He brought his sword up and deflected another attack. This man kept swinging his sharp sword at Tokay. Their blades locked and Tokay kicked out, knocking the man off his feet. The man fell over onto Tokay and was disemboweled by his raised sword. Tokay sensed that someone was behind him but couldn't act fast enough. He felt a sharp pain as something sharp pierced into his lower back. He stumbled and fell face first into the dirt. He then rolled over to see the the castle guards engaging the cloaked people in battle. He groaned from being stepped on several times. He tried standing up but each time he tried he felt faint and fell back down. His vision was going dark and the last thing he saw was the girl and two guards standing over him, grinning. He then blacked out.

Tokay awoke to darkness. At first he couldn't see but his eyes quickly adjusted. He could make out the outline of someone standing at the end of the room. Panicking, he attempted to sit up. However, he could barely budge. He lifted his head and saw that he was strapped down to a table. It felt like it was made of some metal. It felt cold against his back. He couldn't move his arms either. This wasn't good.

Tokay swallowed a lump in his throat. It was then that the figure at the end of the room moved. It stepped closer.

Tokay saw the features of the figure slowly become more evident as it moved closer. He could make out that it was a human. The figure moved something back and forth in its hands. There were several sparks and a flicker. The human lit a torch. The orange light cascaded off the grey stone walls of the room. Tokay saw bars and realized he was in some kind of dungeon.

The human was now entirely visible. Tokay was surprised. Before him stood a strange looking woman. She wore tight fitting purple clothing and armor. She had short grey hair and was a little on the old side. He stared in fear at the strange woman as her lip curled into a grin. He couldn't bear to look in her eyes. They were a vibrant red color, almost glowing. She spoke.

"I see you are awake now. Do not worry about your wounds. They have been tended too." Her voice was calm and cool and it didn't sound like a woman's voice at all.

"What, what am I doing here?" Tokay saw a fierce look in her eyes. Before he could act she swung downward with her closed fist and slammed it into his gut hard. Tokay screamed out, spittle flying out of his mouth.

"Damn, what I do?" The woman paced to and fro in front of him, waving the torch threateningly in his face.

"You know full well why you're here. What do you know about the cloaked men? What did they want with Zelda?" Her voice quickened and took a dangerous tone.

"I don't know anything about them! I was attacking them."

The woman punched him again right below his rib cage. He gasped in pain and took several shallow breaths.

"Don't act innocent. The goddesses know none of your kind are. You know something about them."

"All I know is one of them tried killing me! I heard them talking human-like. They wanted the princess and my blood something about a ritual. That's all I know. I swears." The woman lowered her fist for a second. These details surprised her somehow. She raised her fist again, this time fitting a steel glove over her hand.

"If there's something you're not telling me..." She let her words hang and take their effect. Tokay struggled against the bonds. "Nothing, that's all I know." He flinched and closed his eyes, seeing that she moved closer again. She slammed the metal glove hard into his chest. He felt several ribs crack and he coughed up blood. He tried to resist but he began crying. Tears poured out of his eyes and he sobbed, "I didn't do anything. What's wrong with you."

She stood there crossing her arms, an unsympathetic look on her face. "You make me sick." She spat on him. Tokay was glad when she turned around and began to leave the room. Then he heard her shout.

"Guards, get in here! Hurry up, no slacking." Two guards adorned in chain mail ran in through the doorway. They had worried looks on their faces as they lifted their hands to their foreheads and saluted.

"What is it you want? Lady Impa!" She cocked her head to the side gesturing toward Tokay.

"See to it that this... garbage is taken care of."

"Yes, sir!", they shouted in unison.

"Good." Impa smirked and left the room. As soon as she was gone the two soldiers looked at Tokay then each other and laughed. "Now I remember why I love this job", said the tan one on the left. The other nodded. They began walking toward Tokay. He struggled and cursed at them as their armor clinked and they came closer.

"C'mere, little lizard we're going to take you on a fun ride." They both grabbed the edges of the table and pushed. It moved easily and Tokay could tell that the table had wheels on the bottom.

"Oh, don't worry, it's just some water. I heard lizards like water!", bellowed one soldier as they carted him out of the room.

The other replied, "No, you got it wrong, that's frogs! I don't think lizards can swim."

"Oh, my mistake, Well, he'll learn. Those fishies are nice. Maybe they'll teach him." They both chuckled. Tokay begged them to let him go but they didn't listen. "Oh, here we are. This should be fun." Tokay's eyes widened. There in the center of the room was a dark pool of water. He couldn't see the bottom but he did see something else. It was faint but there was movement. Then to his horror he saw a slime-covered tentacle emerge from the water and move about the rim as if looking for something. He knew what it was looking for. The men slowly pushed him toward the water while whistling a tune he didn't know. Then the whistling stopped. Tokay was right on the edge. One of the men fell, to the ground, dead. He had an arrow lodged deep in the back of his skull. The other guard drew his sword and shouted into the darkness.

"Who's there, show yourself."

A slightly raspy voice responded, echoing through the room. The strange thing was, it sounded like a child. "Who, me, I'm just a little boy. I think I'm lost." A dark chuckle followed. The soldier looked about frantically and held out his sword. He kept thinking he heard things. A footstep here, a plinging metal noise there. He would spin around to look behind him but nothing was there. Then, he knew he heard something. The distinct sound of breathing was right behind him. He turned around, swinging his sword but the boy was too fast and agile. The boy leaped clear over his head and on the way over he unsheathed a sword and ran it into the man's head. The sword should have cut into his head, but it actually did worse than that. The helmet dented and the man's head actually exploded. It wasn't a pretty sight at all.

The boy then stood still and Tokay could see who he was. The cap, those huge boots, and the green clothes. Something was off about him though. He had red eyes and black hair. This did nothing diminish Tokay's fear. Tokay shrieked but there was nothing he could do as the Link fixed his gaze on him and began walking closer.


End file.
